


just one

by hyunins (cbaekmx)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hyunjin's Lips, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, a tag thank you, a tiny bit of spice, can i just tag only that, fuck all these tags it's just kissing ok, just kissing really, let's make, no capital letters you know me babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/hyunins
Summary: changbin wanted to kiss hyunjin and so hyunjin let him.





	just one

**Author's Note:**

> what!!!!!! me back with another fic so soon?????
> 
> this prompt/outline was legitimately the first skz idea i ever wrote in my notes and yet it's taken me this long to write it... i'm so sowwy :((
> 
> i'm genuinely shocked at the word count for this one ladies and others it just came so naturally i'm . over the moon.
> 
> anyways please enjoy this story!!! i loved writing it so much!! take a shot every time you see the word "lips" hehe
> 
> oh aaaand [you're welcome](https://twitter.com/changjinloop/status/1140413629621293057) changjiners

it’s no secret that changbin was completely and utterly infatuated with hyunjin’s lips. in fact, it couldn’t be further than a secret.

it started as a joke, a bit of fun during their trainee days once they became close. hyunjin’s appearance was the talk of the town, really. he couldn’t enter a room in the jyp building without being ogled at, hearing whispers from the other trainees. even the teachers and staff joined in, just so charmed by his pretty face.

he was on a lunch break with changbin and seungmin one afternoon. the three boys had made their way to one of the cafeterias on their floor, ordering a coffee each and one food dish to share (changbin had paid, his wallet being the least empty out of the three).

almost halfway through their meal, a couple of girls sat down at a table close by. they must have been pretty new to the company because hyunjin had only seen them around a handful of times. he smiled politely at them as he caught their eyes before continuing to eat.

“wow, he’s even perfect when he eats.” hyunjin heard one of them whisper.

“his lips look so pretty wrapped around those chopsticks.”

changbin snorted in his seat next to hyunjin, seungmin muttering a quiet  _ oh my god  _ from across the table. hyunjin knew in that moment that this was going to become a thing. damn him and his gorgeously luscious lips. 

changbin was chuckling as he leaned into hyunjin, nudging him and cooing at his lips, “so pretty… wrapped around those chopsticks!” the older boy brought his own chopsticks up to hyunjin’s mouth and tapped them against his lips playfully. “i wonder what else they would-”

“hyung! oh my  _ god _ .” seungmin whisper yelled, wide eyed. hyunjin groaned but chuckled in the end, muttering something about hating his friends.

the taller boy glanced over to the two girls and saw that they shared the same aggressive blush on their cheeks as he did, clearly having heard everything and realising their mistake.

and like hyunjin had thought, it became a thing. changbin had told the story to the rest of their friend group as soon as they were all together, making everyone laugh as he grabbed ahold of hyunjin’s cheeks, making kissy sounds and cooing at the taller boy.

it wasn’t until the day hyunjin had his… well… meltdown of sorts in front of the members about how he thought that no one ever saw him for him, only seeing his good looks and never his hard work and passion, did changbin slow down on the teasing. he’d made a conscious effort to stop teasing him about his looks, his lips, especially in front of other people.

but the thing is, hyunjin had never meant to make changbin feel bad, he was never hurt by his older friends actions and quite frankly he missed it. well, he didn’t miss the part where changbin embarrassed him in front of his peers, especially the cute ones, he just missed the… actually, he didn’t know what he missed. 

“i don’t like that i killed a joke between us.” hyunjin had told changbin a few weeks after the fact.

they were supposed to be practising for their debut as stray kids, but  _ god _ , they’d been dancing for ten straight hours already, a rest was deserved. some members had gone for a bathroom break whereas others were off looking for the good vending machines that stocked all the best snacks.

hyunjin and changbin were too tired to leave the room and so they’d just collapsed on the floor, sweat running down their… everywhere.

“hm? what do you mean?” the shorter boy turned his head to look at the other laying by his side.

“the whole lips thing. i know you felt bad after… y’know,  _ that _ … but you were never the problem.”

changbin began to chuckle, rolling over on his side and leaning on his elbow, “is my little jinnie missing hyungs teasing?” he reached a hand up to hyunjin’s face and squished his cheeks together, making the boys lips all pouty, “wants hyung to fuss over his pretty, squishy kissers again?”

hyunjin laughed, it was embarrassing but he loved having fun like that. he groaned dramatically and escaped from the older’s grasp, sitting up and leaning back on his hands

“maybe.” he had said through an open mouthed smile, both boys chuckling at the ridiculousness of their actions.

and that was that, really. it’d been over a year and changbin had never stopped obsessing over the younger’s lips, somewhere along the way replacing teasing with just outright appreciation.

hyunjin kind of loved it. don’t get him wrong, it is  _ so _ god damn annoying when he’s just trying to chill out and mind his own business but his best friend is constantly trying to steal a smooch all the time. 

he just liked the attention from someone close, he guessed.

the fans enjoyment of their dynamic didn’t go unnoticed either, and as a result of this, changbin knew how to play it up in front of the cameras in such a perfect way. 

in front of the cameras it was a lot more playful, dramatic even. hyunjin rejected him more than he usually would and they played up the tension more.

whereas in the privacy of their dorm, it was just… a thing that happened. the taller boy loved to indulge changbin and just let him stare, touch and coo. most nights, changbin crawled into bed with hyunjin just to brush his thumb along the boys bottom lip for 10 minutes before retreating to his own bed.

they’d never gone as far as placing their lips together, though, which was where they were at now. a kind of turning point.

for the past week or so changbin had been so,  _ so _ irritating. 

it began on just a normal night, the older boy making his way into hyunjin’s bed as usual. only this time, he spoke.

“i really do like your lips, you know.” he had a leg thrown over hyunjin’s body and was leaning on his elbow, looking down at the other.

“well, yeah? i know?” hyunjin replied, chuckling slightly.

“like, i really do. i just like them so much.” the smaller boy gently placed his thumb and forefinger to hyunjin’s chin, guiding him slightly so they were completely face to face.

“what, are you gonna actually kiss me or something?” hyunjin joked. although there was this weird energy in the air that made it kind of difficult.

“i don’t want to kiss  _ you _ , i just want to kiss  _ these _ .” he tapped a finger against the boy's lips and made eye contact with him for what felt like the first time since he entered the room.

suddenly, hyunjin hated how close they were, it felt too weird and sincere. “you only like me for my mouth, hyung.” he chuckled as he sat up, trying to change the mood.

changbin let out a breathy laugh and laid back, bringing both of his arms up and crossing them under his head as a pillow, “no, i like you too, i just like your lips in a different way.” 

hyunjin huffed and bumped a leg against the older’s, “go to bed you weirdo.”

and so changbin did.

that’s what the past week has been like for hyunjin. the older substituting touching and ogling for leaning in just a little too close and telling him just how badly he wants to finally be able to kiss  _ “them” _ . he never said  _ “you” _ . he’d kind of had enough.

he and seungmin were walking to the company building together, both having vocal lessons that morning. he’d been meaning to bring up his problem with the younger boy since yesterday, but there had been no chance to get him alone. 

“do you think i should just let him kiss me?” hyunjin said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence.

seungmin looked at his friend in surprise for a moment before replying, “changbin hyung?” hyunjin nodded, “you mean to tell me you’ve gone all this time without letting him kiss you? not at all?”

wait, was he supposed to? he shook his head, “yeah.”

“why now, then? why all of a sudden?” the younger boy questioned. he’d honestly thought the two would have kissed ages ago. weird.

“well, before he just liked to appreciate my lips or whatever, but now he like, aggressively wants to kiss them. he keeps telling me he wants to kiss them. like, actually.” hyunjin was frowning. “i’m thinking that maybe i should just let him? maybe it’ll get him to stop?” he looked over at seungmin, waiting for an answer.

“or maybe he’d become insatiable and just want to kiss you all the time. once he gets a taste...” the boy trailed off, a cheeky smile on his face as he wiggled his brows.

hyunjin huffed childishly, “he already is.” he mumbled.

seungmin laughed and said: “i actually think it’s a good plan. you should let him kiss you, he’d be happy. a satisfied hyung is a good hyung.” 

hyunjin supposed he was right, there was no harm in indulging the older boy. there was just one problem, though.

“i’ve never kissed anyone before,” he announced quietly, “not properly anyway. i was pecked on the lips by this girl when i was eleven. it was a dare.” the tips of his ears grew hot. damn it.

seungmin was utterly shocked. “i’m shocked.” he let out an incredulous chuckle, “i’m seriously surprised by this information, hyunjin.”

“what if i’m a bad kisser?” the older boy sighed. he didn’t want to be bad for changbin.

“wouldn’t that be a good thing? hyung would stop bothering you.” seungmin eyed hyunjin curiously, “unless…?”

hyunjin knew what he was implying and he didn’t like it. “he doesn’t want to kiss  _ me _ as a person. he literally just wants  _ these _ ,” he swiftly pointed at his lips, “which is a good thing.”

seungmin smiled slightly, “uh huh. whatever, just go for it. you can always just tell him he’s your first, i’m sure he’d love that.”

“i guess.” hyunjin supposed the older would like that. he just really, really didn’t want to be bad. 

he wanted to be good for his hyung, which was a weird thought. maybe it had to do with the build up… changbin had liked his lips for so long and now he was going to finally get what he wanted, he just didn’t want to be disappointing. yeah, that was all.

that evening, hyunjin made his way into changbin and chan’s shared room where he had been told the two were watching a movie together. 

when he entered, he saw them both sitting side by side on top of changbin’s bed, chan’s laptop balanced on his legs but angled a little to the left so that changbin could see perfectly.

as hyunjin walked over to the bed, he heard some strange sounds coming from the laptop and for a moment he was scandalised, but then he identified a voice speaking in japanese and he relaxed, realising they were just watching an anime. 

the tall boy was in luck because right as he got to the bed, hands on his hips, the episode’s credits began to roll.

chan looked up at him first, giving him a bright smile, dimples and all. but it didn’t last long, “with all due respect, hyung, please get out.” 

hyunjin glanced towards changbin who let out a giggle at his words, but his tummy turned so he looked back at chan. “seriously.”

chan was looking up at him now with his eyebrows raised and his mouth open, not knowing why he’s just been attacked like this, “you can’t just kick me out of my own room, you brat. have some respect!” he playfully slapped hyunjin’s thigh with the back of his hand.

“i  _ said _ ‘with all due respect’. i have some business to attend with changbin. serious stuff or whatever.” when the two older boys didn’t say anything right away, hyunjin rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly and said: “kissing.”

at that, chan quickly shut his laptop and stood up, an expression that read  _ i know too much i know too much! _ on his face and almost ran out the door. but before he did, he whipped around and looked at the two of them, saw the way changbin was just as surprised as he was and pointed a finger between the two of them as he said: “just kissing. this is my room.” he twirled back around and left, closing the door all the way (there was a doors open unless  _ blank _ policy in the dorm, making sure no one walked in on anything they shouldn’t be walking in on) behind him.

hyunjin closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself, willing the blush that was creeping up his cheeks to go away. he opened his eyes and looked down at changbin, who instantly began giggling once they made eye contact.

“don’t laugh.” hyunjin said, but he started giggling as well.

the taller boy finally sat down on the bed, completely facing the older. his tummy twisted again once he realised what was going to happen. he blamed it solely on first kiss nerves.

“kissing?” changbin questioned, he positioned himself so that he was now sitting cross legged in front of hyunjin. they mirrored each other.

this was it. hyunjin took a deep breath before beginning, “i’ve been thinking. you really want to kiss my lips, right? yeah, well. i think i’m going to let you, right now.” he didn’t know why he was kind of shaking.

changbin’s expression turned soft and he glanced down at hyunjin’s lips, the bottom was between the boy's teeth, a well known nervous habit of his. “you’re nervous.” 

was he? oh yeah, first kiss. “i’m going to tell you something, okay? you might not expect it.” changbin nodded, but his eyes told him he already knew where this was going, “it’ll be my first kiss. my first proper one, anyway.” 

hyunjin shyly looked down at his lap, his hands picking at the lint on his sweatpants. this wasn’t even a big deal, all he had to do was kiss changbin once and that was it.  _ kissing isn’t a big deal, idiot. _

changbin’s heart swelled with adoration, he thought it was so sweet that the boy was about to give up his first kiss for him. “you’re really letting me kiss you?”

the younger looked at him and smiled, “not me,” he let out a giggle, “these.” he pursed his lips and changbin giggled.

“of course.” he cupped hyunjin’s cheeks with both hands and leaned in slightly, still giggling. “right now?”

hyunjin nodded, he felt a bit ridiculous.

“it’s not a big deal, yeah? i just love your lips, it’s just kissing.” the older boy said in sincerity, doing his best to make the other feel comfortable.

the nervous boy nodded again, “i’m just going to close my eyes, okay?”

and he did. tightly. he took a deep breath before puckering his lips. it was all very dramatic, eyes screwed shut, holding his breath, lips puckered like a child… it sent changbin into a fit of giggles.

“just relax, pretty boy. that’s not how you kiss,” hyunjin opened his eyes as changbin collapsed into his chest, he’s just straight up laughing now. “you’re so cute.” 

hyunjin chuckled, and then imagined how he must have looked and suddenly he was blushing profusely, embarrassed giggles spilling from his lips. he pushed changbin off him and they looked at each other for half a second before it was hyunjin’s turn to collapse into changbin’s chest.

they were both uncontrollably laughing for absolutely no reason. it took them a few minutes before they could fully calm down, changbin wiping a stray tear from the other boy's eye.

“let’s try again?” changbin said, smiling brightly. hyunjin nodded, “okay, so just– just stay as you are. you can close your eyes now if it makes you feel better but they’d naturally close when i lean in anyway.”

hyunjin grew slightly nervous again, so he immediately closed his eyes, this time like a regular person and his lips were relaxed and parted just the slightest bit.

it was quiet for just a moment before he heard changbin breathe out a gentle giggle and whisper: “so pretty.”

“hyung.” the larger boy whined. “come on.”

“okay, okay.” changbin raised his hands and softly placed them back on the other, one now lower on his neck as opposed to both on either side of his face.

and just like that, the older boy leaned in and hyunjin felt his warm lips on his own. his heart picked up and his skin grew prickly. he held his breath as he waited for the older to do something.

the kiss didn’t last long, just a moment of contact before changbin was pulling away with a slight smile, looking into hyunjin’s wide eyes.

“soft,” the smaller boy said, glancing to his mouth before looking back up. when hyunjin didn’t say anything, he leaned in again.

hyunjin’s eyes closed on impact, the kiss was immediately deeper this time, changbin’s lips moving against his smoothly. hyunjin’s hands subconsciously made their way to changbin’s thighs for a moment before desperately grabbing at his loose shirt.

changbin was putting in an effort to keep the kiss gentle as to not overwhelm the other, but the way the other boy was grabbing at him and leaning further into him was rendering it pretty difficult.

the older boy tried to break them apart, leaning away from hyunjin, but the younger just kept chasing. changbin breathed out a laugh through his nose as hyunjin finally gave up, sitting back and blushing all over.

“was it good?” hyunjin breathed out. he so desperately wanted to be good.

“of course, jinnie, just as i imagined… all soft and gentle.” changbin watched as the other tried to suppress a satisfied smile, he didn’t expect hyunjin to act this way.

“you thought about me? kissing me like that, i mean.” hyunjin’s skin was so warm, just so,  _ so _ hot. the thought of his older friend thinking about this when he wasn’t with him made his heart pound.

changbin ran a thumb over hyunjin’s bottom lip and nodded, “i mean, yeah? all the time. i’m happy that you indulged me like this.”

“i didn’t know it felt like that,” the younger boy chuckled lightly, “otherwise i think i would’ve done it ages ago.” 

“how does it feel? you should tell me,” the way changbin was looking at him as he said those words made his tummy turn. he wished that would stop happening.

hyunjin looked down shyly and realised he was still gripping onto the other’s shirt. he thought about it for a few seconds before he pulled on it, sending changbin leaning forward towards him.

“good,” he whispered before swiftly leaning in the rest of the way for the first time. he didn’t really close his mouth as much as he thought he should’ve because the kiss was wetter than the first, his lips capturing changbin’s whole bottom one, tongue accidentally brushing against it. 

hyunjin had startled himself with his actions, he was messy when he didn’t mean to be, so he quickly broke apart from changbin with a small whine and covered his face with his hands.

he could sense that changbin was about to say something but it overwhelmed him and he promptly jumped off the bed, making a quick exit.

he felt so embarrassed, his hyung was probably about to scold him for being so clumsy! he ran the whole way to his bedroom and climbed up to his bed, he smashed his face into his pillow and let out a loud whine. he was  _ so _ embarrassed! he’d never felt his skin be this hot before.

later that night at dinner, changbin had sat down next to hyunjin, placing a comforting hand on his thigh and bumping their shoulders together. he looked at hyunjin, leaning in until the younger boy turned to look at him. when he did, he smiled brightly, letting hyunjin know that everything was fine.

the tips of hyunjin’s ears were burning as he smiled back before chuckling and leaning his forehead against changbin’s jaw, effectively pushing him away.

“no kissing at the dinner table please.” their leader said loudly, pointedly looking between the two of them.

“what? hyung, this is the living room floor.” jeongin said, confused. “we don’t have a dinner table. besides, why would anyone be kissing?”

the next morning, hyunjin was called into chan and changbin’s room by jisung. by the sound of it, jisung had been trying to get the older boy out of bed but wasn’t having any success.

“can you do something about him? hyung’s being so annoying. i don’t wanna be late because of him.” jisung explained.

“what makes you think i could get him out?” the taller boy replied, but before jisung could answer back, their hyung was reaching an arm out and calling for him.

“just one kiss and i’ll get up, jinnie. just one…” changbin whined sleepily. he was still on his stomach, face half smooshed into his pillow, eyes closed.

hyunjin giggled at the tired boy and knelt down next to his bed, grabbing his outstretched arm and placing his cheek against his palm, leaning into it kind of like a cat. “just one?”

“mhm, just one… ten times.” changbin felt around before landing his thumb on the boys bottom lip. hyunjin heard jisung fake gag from behind and then his retreating footsteps.

“i’m still embarrassed about last night, hyung.” he brought a hand up and rubbed at the side of his neck bashfully.

changbin opened his eyes and waited for them to focus on the boy in front of him. “you weren’t bad last night, just not ready for what you did.” he chuckled as he rolled over so that he was on his back, hands now resting by his sides, “one kiss?”

hyunjin stood up and just stared down at the other boy. he could see in his peripheral vision that his shirt had ridden up, his soft tummy peeking out, but he didn’t look. he wanted to, though, for some reason. that thought caused his cheeks to redden.

“you really have to get out of bed though, it’s a quarter past ten.” changbin nodded and hyunjin leaned down, hovering for just a moment before softly placing his lips on the others.

hyunjin didn’t think he could get used to this feeling, the way his tummy fluttered and his skin prickled. he thought the combination of it all would feel weird and bad, but it didn’t. not in the slightest.

when hyunjin pulled away, changbin sat up right away, stretching and yawning. “just as good as yesterday, pretty boy. all three times.”

and with that, he left the room and entered the bathroom.

seungmin was right when he said changbin would become insatiable. hyunjin couldn’t find a reason to mind, he liked it. it was whatever.

“do you two have an actual  _ thing _ now?” jisung had asked him once he’d pulled himself together and entered the living room where the boy was sitting with chan, clearly waiting on changbin.

“they’re kissing, or something.” the older boy said, not looking up from his phone.

hyunjin was slightly taken aback, “we’re not  _ kissing _ , we just… we just  _ kissed _ a couple times– since last night,” he stumbled over his words a little, “y’know, since hyung likes my lips or whatever,”

“and you?”  _ and me? _ “you’re just letting him kiss you for the hell of it?” jisung was looking at him like he was an idiot.

“well– it makes him happy… yeah?” hyunjin said quietly, although he almost said that he likes it, which isn’t wrong but he didn’t want to be misunderstood… or something.

jisung snorted and then said: “okay… whatever.” ending the conversation, prompting hyunjin to continue making his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

it’s been eight days since then and hyunjin and changbin have been caught kissing by almost everyone in the group. multiple times over.

they were even caught by their manager one night on their way home from a schedule they’d had at a radio station. the two were all the way in the back of the van and it was completely dark. hyunjin had been leaning on the older’s shoulder, wanting a quick nap, but he could sense him staring. when he opened his eyes again, changbin was right there, so close and looking down at his lips, so hyunjin just went for it.

they’d got away with soft kisses for what must’ve been over a minute, but then they drove into a well lit area and their manager caught them through the rearview mirror. all 5 members in the car had jumped as the silence was broken by an irritated “no car kissing.”

the only member who hadn’t caught them yet was jeongin. a real mystery as to how, though. poor boy was so confused when the car thing happened, having absolutely no idea why their manager would just say that out of the blue. everyone just giggled as he went on ranting about it that night. he was completely fed up.

hyunjin was getting a bit fed up himself. he didn’t know why, but he hated how gentle changbin was with him. he still hadn’t taught him how to make out, and hyunjin was over it. whenever they were kissing and either of their tongues made themselves known, the older would stop what was happening and just continue with what he was doing before they started.

he’d been collecting his dirty clothes with seungmin as it was their washing day when he’d brought it up.

“binnie hyung won’t make out with me.” he stated.

seungmin stopped what he was doing and looked over at him in confusion, “you were literally making out like two hours ago, though?”

hyunjin shook his head, “i mean like,  _ make out _ . tongues… y’know.”

“you haven’t kissed with tongues yet? what the hell are you two doing, then? how can you kiss for so long without your tongues just… naturally joining?” the younger boy was kind of bamboozled at this news.

“he’s just really gentle  _ all  _ the  _ time _ . i want more, min.” hyunjin whined. he really wanted more. the thought of having more made his tummy flutter.

seungmin picked up their combined basket of whites and started making his way to the laundry as he said: “what are you two anyway? you say you’re letting him kiss you because of your lips or whatever and yet… you’re always the one initiating contact, you’re always chasing him.”

hyunjin followed after him in silence, thinking about what was just said. he’s right, really. he loves,  _ loves _ kissing changbin and yet this whole thing was meant to stop the older from bothering him. now he’s the one doing the bothering. when was the last time changbin kissed him first? maybe three days ago?

“i guess you’re right, i must be bothering him. maybe i’ve become too comfortable?” hyunjin ran ahead to open the laundry door for the younger boy.

“thanks,” seungmin placed the basket on the bench and opened the washer, pulling out the wet towels they’d thrown in earlier as he continued, “and that’s not what i meant. i think you’re not being honest with yourself and i think he knows it but doesn’t want to rush you. here, assemble this would you.”

seungmin handed hyunjin the folded up clothes rack and the older boy took it and assembled it in front of the heater. “you think i should just tell him i want to make out with him?”

“i think you should tell him you like him first.” seungmin returned as he placed the towels in hyunjin’s arms.

hyunjin stood there for a moment, not expecting such a response. “do i like him?” he pouted slightly.

“why else would you let your best friend who has been openly in love with  _ “your lips” _ since forever kiss you? it’s all in your subconscious, i think.” seungmin spilt a little detergent on the floor in his haste to make quotation marks with his fingers.

“so, let me get this straight. you think changbin hyung likes me and i like him, but i don’t know it– and he knows it but wants me to, to realise it on my own and that’s why he won’t let me kiss him with tongue, because… because…” he trailed off at the end, frankly because he didn’t know.

“... because he doesn’t want to take advantage of you or something sweet like that. precisely.” seungmin finished up in the laundry, closing the door behind him, “hang those up, you dumb pole.”

hyunjin looked down at the towels in his arms. ugh, his shirt was all damp now. he placed them in a heap on top of the rack and started hanging them up neatly.

“also, notice how you always say ‘ _ he _ won't let  _ me _ ’, you want him, use your brain.” and with that, he was gone.

hyunjin had taken two whole days to think about everything seungmin told him, and his conclusion is that he was right. so very, very right. he wished he’d talked to seungmin, like, a million months ago because it would have made everything much easier and he could have been making out with changbin so much earlier. god damn it!

once he’d gotten his thoughts together, he sent changbin a quick text that read:  _ text me when you’re ready to leave!! wanna walk and talk with you <3 xxx _

they’d all spent their afternoons and nights at the company building, having free reign of the place to spend a little more time to perfect what they needed to.

when he heard changbin was going to go home a couple hours earlier than jisung and chan, he’d stayed behind after minho and felix left with the others, wanting to wait for the boy so that they could walk home together.

it was half past ten when he finally got the text he’d been waiting for, his music that was hooked up to the studios bluetooth speakers being interrupted by the text notification sound.

he quickly towelled off the sweat from his forehead and threw his stuff in his bag, eyeing over the room to make sure it was spotless before turning off the lights and legging it towards chan’s usual studio.

he’d got there just as changbin was shutting the door, saying goodbye to the other two. the older boy startled as he turned and saw hyunjin bent over, trying to catch his breath.

“why’d you run, idiot. i was gonna wait right here.” the older boy said, rubbing hyunjin’s back.

“wanted to see you quicker,” he replied, standing up straight, his breathing slowing down.

changbin hummed as hyunjin reached up, placing his hands on either side of his neck, leaning in and kissing him. “wanted to kiss me you mean,” he murmured into the kiss.

hyunjin pulled away and giggled, taking changbin’s hand in his and pulling him towards the exit, “both.”

once they made their way outside, changbin broke the comfortable silence, “you said you wanted to talk?”

their hands were swinging playfully between them, hyunjin skipping a little, overcome with a kind of excitement he’d never felt before. 

“i like when we kiss,” he announced, a huge smile on his face.

“what a shock,” changbin retorted with sarcasm, he was smiling nonetheless.

“i like when we kiss because i like you. and i hate that it’s been like, two weeks and we still haven’t  _ made out _ .” hyunjin watched the older as his expression went from happy, to mild surprise, and then to amusement.

“has my pretty boy finally got his big brain working? baby’s got ahold of his feelings?” changbin teased dramatically, tapping a finger against the taller’s head.

hyunjin was blushing like crazy at the other’s reaction. god, he really knew this whole time and was just waiting for him to catch up? what an absolute kick to the ego.

“seungminnie’s the one who made me realise, basically spelt it out for me, hyung. i’m still just a big dumb idiot.” he pouted for a moment before chuckling at the situation.

they turned into the dreaded alley that was always just completely void of any light. once, hyunjin had run out of battery on his phone, leaving him without a flashlight, that night had made him realise he was deathly afraid of the dark.

both boys fished out their phones, turning on the flashlights before squeezing their entwined hands together in comfort.

“you’re not a big dumb idiot, silly. just kind of oblivious or something like that.” they both jumped when a cat ran across the path in front of them. “god, i hate this alley.”

“i know, are they ever gonna put lights in? like, just one street lamp at the halfway point would change our life.” hyunjin giggled. he felt so happy, despite being kind of terrified at the same time.

“should we just run? don’t let go of my hand though.”

hyunjin nodded and immediately picked up the pace. in a matter of seconds they were both running down the alley, trying to make sure their flashlights stayed useful. they’d began to laugh uncontrollably as they neared the end, could see the lights and hear the cars.

“why does running from the dark with you make me feel so happy? i hate running  _ and _ the dark.” changbin huffed out as they stood there, trying to gain their breathing back. running and laughing was absolutely not something hyunjin would recommend.

“it’s ‘cause you love me,” he giggled, grabbing changbin’s jacket and pulling him close, “love outweighs hate, probably.”

they both know they  _ really _ shouldn’t be kissing outside, but it’s hardly a public area, there’s absolutely no one around, so they go for it.

the taller boy brings a hand up underneath changbin’s chin, tilting his head up for perfect access and kisses him gently, gentler than he ever has. he’s shared a few kisses like this with the other but he wasn’t the one who initiated them. hyunjin was just needy, he guessed.

when they pulled apart, they stayed close for a moment before changbin chuckled and leaned his forehead against hyunjin’s chest, tightening his arms around the boys middle. “you’re so cute when you control yourself like that.” he mumbled, “can feel your heart racing.”

hyunjin giggled, embarrassed, and playfully pushed the older boy away, immediately taking his hand in his own as they continued the rest of the way home, “i can’t help it that you make me feel like this.”

when they got back to the dorms, everything went as normal. they both did their own individual nightly routines and then reunited in the living room where felix and seungmin were playing mario kart.

the two boys slumped down on the couch, hyunjin swinging his leg over changbin’s and playing with the older’s fingers in his lap.

“i think it’s nice that seungmin still plays with you even though you win every time,” changbin said, reaching his leg out and poking felix’s side with his socked foot.

the younger boy let out a surprised squeak at the intrusion and whipped around to glare at him. right at that moment, seungmin’s character threw out a blue shell and hyunjin yelled excitedly, distracting felix once again. he’d turned back around to see his character being annihilated by the shell, being overtaken by seungmin.

“you guys cheated!” the boy groaned, scrambling to get his player back in first place but failing miserably, seungmin winning.

seungmin and the two boys on the couch cheered loudly, laughing as felix fell back on the floor, spreading his limbs out like a starfish and groaning.

they’d watched them play a few more rounds (felix won them all) before calling it quits, turning off the switch and the tv. felix spun himself around on the floor so that he was facing the two boys on the couch. he’d looked between them for a moment before simply saying: “you two look cosy.”

hyunjin supposed they were. he chuckled and leaned further into changbin, arms tightly secured around his middle while his cheek snuggled annoyingly into the boy's side. “very.”

the next morning after everyone had finished breakfast, hyunjin and changbin snuck off for some extra snuggle time in the older’s bed before they had to attend their separate schedules. hyunjin wanted to skip breakfast and go right for kissing the life out of his hyung, but the older has insisted on maybe getting rid of their morning breath first. 

they’d spent the first 5 minutes just laying there, bodies tangled and fingers gently tracing patterns onto exposed skin.

“should i give you what you want now?” changbin whispered, he moved slightly so that he could clearly see hyunjin’s face. he glanced down at his lips and gave them a quick peck.

“what do i want?” the larger boy asked, he was too relaxed to think.

“ _ it’s been two weeks and we haven’t made out! _ ” the older repeated hyunjin’s words from the night prior in a high pitched, teasing manner, making sure to pout dramatically.

hyunjin’s heart picked up and he untangled himself slightly, “we’re gonna  _ make out _ ?” he didn’t know why he insisted on saying those words as if they were bad, like he’d get in trouble if he said them too loudly.

“hyung’ll let us use tongue,” he said cheekily. he sat up and placed his pillow against the wall, motioning for hyunjin to sit up against it. once he did, changbin climbed onto the younger, knees on either side of the boy as he sat comfortably straddled on his thighs.

“i want to kiss like normal, but just don’t stop when it gets to  _ that  _ part, okay?” a blush crept it’s way up hyunjin’s neck and spread over his cheeks.

“you don’t wanna just go for it?” changbin tilted his head slightly, amused.

the younger shook his head and planted his hands on changbin’s waist, “overwhelming.” he murmured quietly.

changbin chuckled at how cute the boy in front of him was, his tummy swirling as he identified the anticipation in hyunjin’s eyes. the boy was so excited, so ready to kiss him and yet despite it all, he still wanted to build up to the real thing.

“shall we start?” the older had barely gotten the question out before the younger pulled him in and connected their lips.

changbin giggled into the kiss at the boy's eagerness, bringing a hand up to push gently at hyunjin’s chest as to keep at least a little bit of distance. he couldn’t get over how adorable he was.

it stayed like that for a few minutes, the two of them falling into their comfortable routine, breaking apart every now and then to make eye contact, a silent way to check up on each other.

it was hyunjin who finally flipped the switch, which wasn’t surprising. 

his poor heart pounded as his tongue brushed against his hyung’s bottom lip. he broke away for just a second before going back in, this time leading with a sweet, gentle kitten lick against the older. he felt like he was overheating.

changbin smiled slightly at this, sensing that the other boy needed guiding. he snaked his hand that had been resting against hyunjin’s chest up and around to the back of the boy's neck and licked into his parted mouth. 

hyunjin was trying so hard not to let out any embarrassing sounds but holy hell, it was impossible. when the older boy lightly clamped his teeth around the boys bottom lip, he jolted a little and whined breathily. his hands had absentmindedly made their way underneath changbin’s shirt and up his back, pulling him even closer.

“hyung,” the word had unintentionally slipped out, and once it did, there was no holding back anymore. whines and whimpers falling all over the place.

hyunjin’s sounds were really getting to the older. his breathy whines and gasps making his skin tingle all over, he felt electric. 

“so pretty.” changbin breathed against hyunjin’s open mouth, “sound so lovely.”

hyunjin hummed at the praise, “feels good, hyung.” it really did. better than anything he’d ever felt. his skin was on fire and his tummy was filled with butterflies, but it was all so good.

the older boy couldn’t hold back anymore, wrapping both arms around hyunjin’s neck. they were now pressed impossibly close, chests breathing heavily against each other.

hyunjin let out a surprised gasp when he felt the smaller boy roll his hips against his own, making his heart almost jump out of his chest. 

“sorry,” the older mumbled, smirking slightly as he looked down into hyunjin’s eyes before repeating his actions.

the younger whined and involuntarily threw his head back in pleasure, thus giving changbin perfect access to his pretty, smooth neck.

changbin’s mouth attached itself to what seemed to be an extremely sensitive spot on the boy’s neck, just below his ear. as he bit and licked at the area, hyunjin’s hands moved from the older’s back down to his hips again, this time pressing them firmly into his own.

hyunjin felt on top of the world.  _ god _ , making out with changbin felt so good. it was  _ so good _ .

“i love this,” he gasped, changbin sucking harshly at his neck, “feels so good–“

right at that moment, the door was pushed wide open, jeongin entering the room, “have you guys seen– oh my  _ god! _ ” the boy had yelled, quickly shutting his eyes tightly.

the two boys on the bed had jumped at the noise, jolting apart in hopes of not scarring their youngest member too severely.

“door policy! we have a door policy!” had they not shut the door? the poor boy had quickly exited the room, slamming the door shut as to make a point.

it was silent for a moment before they heard more yelling from outside,  _ “wait, oh my god! it’s them! it was them this whole time!”  _

hyunjin and changbin looked at each other, both red as strawberries before collapsing into each other, loud laughs falling from their lips.

at least everyone knew now, right?

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* do you know how hard it is for a dumb little virgin bitch like me to write a make out scene oh my god... get yourself together you fucker!!!! the way it took me hours just to get that scene finished bc i couldn't stop blushing into my mf pillow i-
> 
> i hope this was good!! tag yourself i'm hyunjin wanting to be good for changbin but instead of changbin it's you reading thisskdgjlks
> 
> anyway words of affirmation is my love language so make sure to leave a comment if you liiiiked it hehe let's get some f's in chat for our boy jeongin as well
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/gyurisun)
> 
> (coincidentally posting this on international kissing day what an absolute smasher of a coincidence)


End file.
